a twist, a tale
by the.pet.of.mitchell
Summary: it was just a quite eveing, till...somthing has got the hogwarts crew singing,but that is it? can you find the twist inn the tale?
1. hermione's song from the heart

hermione was sat by the fire reading, when thr twins came in.  
"Mione we need some help"  
" if its about the fainting fancies,then no,im not telling you how to make people have heartacttacks with them"  
"no, its about this potion,ron's been making"  
"and so "  
"so we wonder if you can tell us what it is"  
hermione took the bottle about 3inchs high,that had just been thursted at her.she gazed her eye apon it once more before handing it back.  
"no idea," she diped her head back in to the book,the twins stayed, she looked up " any thing easle"  
"yes, try this new butter beer," fred producted a bottle from behind his back "its got a added twist"  
hermione took the bottle wearerly from their hands.she inspected it and took one sip.  
"any good"  
"ok" and went back to her book few minutes later... ron, harry,neville and seamus walked in. "Moine there you are"  
she opened her mouth to replay when, a loud whoo came out!

(hermione starts to sing)  
Whoo Lovin' your smile Lovin' your style Don't you get it?  
Got what I need You gotta believe I'm already yours (harry,nev,seamus)Let your heart do all the talking (hoo)  
Give it a shot Give what ya got Take me flyin'  
Give me your lips Give me the kiss I've been dyin' for (boys)Let your heart do all the talking hermoine took rons hand Take my hand Understand That dreams can come true

boys plus moine-  
And all you gotta do Is to go, is to flow With the motion, you Gotta know, gotta show,  
Your devotion I just wanna be close to you (in the sunshine)-boys Wherever the sun shines (in the rain)-boys Wherever you go Let your heart do all the talking jumping up on the the armchair

You're makin' a mistake You're makin' me shake With desire Don't need a break Don't wanna wait 'Til the fires gone Let your heart do all the talking-boys Get in the game Get in the zone Get in the action There's really no shame in letting me know that I'm the one (yeah)  
Let your heart do all the talking-boys ron jumps up be side her (ron)  
Take my hand Understand That dreams can come true

Chorus

Let your heart do all the talking x2-boys (Harry)  
Now finish what you've started Because you brought it There ain't no better time Don't be so chicken-hearted If you want it Lay it on the line

Chorus

tobe contuined... 


	2. peters out burst

meanwile... in voldys hide out.  
"peter, are you listioning"  
he snaped out of his gaze and swaying "why do i have to aways stay down here,why cant i go up there" "because we not having another 3rd year !," peter slams the butter beer down on the table,and walks out "dont get all pissy"  
peter-  
huhhh

Sometimes I think When I look up real high

That there's such a big world up there I'd like to give it a try But then I sink

Cos it's here I'm suppossed to stay

But I get so lonely down here

Tell me why does it have to be that way

Up there there is so much room

Where babies burp and flowers bloom

Everyone dreams, I can dream too

Up there, Up where the skys are ocean blue

I could be safe and live without a care up thereeee.

death eaters -ohhhh wowo

They say I don't belong

I must stay below alone

Because of my beliefs I'm suppossed to stay where the evil is sown.

What is evil anyway

Death eaters-hoowwww

Is there reason to the rhyme

Without evil there could be no good so it must be good to be evil sometimes

Up there there is so much room

Where babies burp and flowers bloom

Everyone dreams, I can dream too

Up there, Up where the skys are ocean blue

I could be safe and live without a care

Live without a care

If only I could live UP THERE.

I want to live up thereeeeeeee 


	3. NEW YEARS EVE

**NEW YEAR EVE in The boys dorm...**

Neville had only gone up to to get a bottle of butter beer. It wasnt the there was not an nuff down stairs, but with the twins who knows what could happend! He had deiced on the bottle which said it had a added twist. He had just started to drink it, when the had a feeling to jump up on to the bed...

He sang at the top of his voice

Luna used to be that girl

the one that never said a word

but she only sang S-Club 7 and all those boy bands

now its been a few years and looks like things have changed

now shes mine and I wanna say

Luna always laughs when I act stupid

I am unaware that I'm a nuisence

with her it's never wasted time

luna always knows exactly what I'm thinking

and shes always on my mind and I'm

never gonna let her go

cause luna always knows

luna always tells the truth

even when its hard to do

and she always understands

even when it don't make sense

even though she is the blond

I'm the one that feels so dumb  
_the other boys + luna come up to see the what the nosie is..._  
When I have a problem

I'm sure that luna knows

When I'm feeling lonely

I'm sure that luna knows

When everythings crazy

She's always there for me

And I'm sure that she knows

I'm never gonna let her go.

CHORUS  
CHORUS

Cause luna Always

never gonna let her go

cause luna always knows.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" luna screem as she jumped up and hug neville.


End file.
